Tattoo
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: After through thin and thick, April decides to wear the love she had for her family in the only other way she knew she could.


April O'Neil bit her lip as the needle grazed over the sensitive skin of her shoulder blade. Okay, compared to what she had been through, it wasn't that painful, but she still clenched her facial features with the anticipation of pain.

She didn't bother to open her eyes until the needle had been taken away and a gentle hand began to clean the area and place a bandage over the area. The man rested a hand on her other shoulder in a comforting way.

"All done, Miss. Just relax for a few moments before heading home. And don't take off the bandage for a few hours until the ink sets in and the blood dries."

April swallowed shakily and nodded her head. The hand disappeared and she heard heavy footsteps walk away from her. The red head let herself rest before finding the courage to sit up. There was pain in her shoulder blade...but she'd get over it.

The red head, now at the prime age of twenty, swung her legs over the edge of the table she rested on and resisted the urge to rub at her shoulder. She wasn't a tattoo expert, but she was pretty sure that any rubbing of any kind could irritate the area. And she was not going to bring on an infection in her newly tatted area.

When April felt well enough, she hopped off of the table, grabbed her bag and headed out. The sun was setting behind the skyscrapers and the warmth of the summer evening tickled April's face. She smiled. It was good to be alive.

The young woman stretched and began to walk, knowing there would be eyes on the bandage on her walk home. She had decided to wear a tank top to prevent the fabric from irritating the area. That, and now that she had the tattoo, it made her feel powerful. In control. And it also filled with pride. She wanted to share it with the world.

April walked through the streets for an hour or so until the sun went down and came to the manhole she often used to go into the sewers. She looked each and every way before sliding the manhole cover open and slinking in, closing the lid behind her.

The sewers were dark, but after a few blinks, April adjusted to the limited lighting of the tunnels. She took a step and began the long walk through the labyrinth of piping. Half an hour to hour ticked by until a light could be seen at the end of the tunnel.

April picked up her feet and nearly jogged the rest of the way. Immediately she was swallowed up in the bright light of an old, abandoned subway that had been renovated to be a home. Her home. She smiled.

The red head found the mutants in the living room, all sprawled on the couch. Raphael rested on the love seat, reading the newest of a zombie comic he had gotten his hands on. Michelangeo was into a video game and Leonardo, Splinter, and Donatello watched what appeared to be Space Heroes on T.V. April chuckled at Leo's childishness, still holding onto a piece of his childhood. She admired him for that.

April approached the couch and Donatello turned his head to look up at her, a smile forming on his face. She felt her heart flutter. The mutant got up and placed a bundle gently on the couch in a pile of blankets. She glanced at it and smiled at the sleeping form of their daughter, Magdalene, who would be turning one soon. Donatello hopped over the couch, walked over to her and pulled her into a loving embrace.

Donatello's fingers grazed the bandage and he pulled away with concern. April allowed him to turn her around to take a look at white thing on her shoulder.

"April, what happened?"

The others stopped what they were doing and got up to see what Donatello was talking about. She could sense their uneasiness and worry for her and couldn't help but smile.

"You guys wanna see?"

She nodded at the band aid and gave Donatello permission to take it off. With unsure fingers, he pealed the cloth away and could hear him gasp as he let the bandage fall to the ground.

"Ah, sick!"

"Oh, April!"

"Now that...that's cool."

April felt herself beam. Donatello lightly touched the skin and she could feel a smile on his face.

"You got this...for us?"

April reached her hand back, grazed Donatello's fingers and brushed the skin where her tattoo would be. She couldn't see it, but she pictured it in her head. The kanji for family resting on her shoulder surrounded by splashes of red, blue, orange, brown, purple...

"I wanted to carry a piece of you guys around with me on the surface. I know I didn't have to get a tattoo...but I wanted to. You guys are my family. And I want to wear your love for me with pride. I'll never lose this and whenever I need you guys, I can glance at the tattoo when you can't be there and know that you guys would be there if you could. I love you guys. So much."

April turned to face the mutants, a content smile on her face. She looked at each one of their faces, taking in the people she had learned to love over the years. Her brothers, her father...her eyes met Donatello's. Her husband. And on the couch rested their perfect bundle of joy. This was the image she wanted to hold onto for forever. An image of the perfect life she had that will always be engraved in her mind for the rest of her life like a tattoo etched into her memory that she knew she would cherish forever.

* * *

Cover by SchokoPanda on deviantArt.


End file.
